1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a ployurethane foam having good buckling performance property. The polyurethane foam of the present invention in having this property, is useful as a packaging material, shock-absorbing material, heatinsulating material, and frog (for holding flowers in place in a bowl or base).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances in which foam materials are used for packaging or shock absorption by causing these materials to buckle. The foam materials for such uses have heretofore been rigid urethane foams or phenolic foams. These conventional foams have the following disadvantages.
(1) They do not buckle in a neat manner. PA0 (2) When they are buckled, they generate powder, which adheres to the packaged goods and contaminates the environment. PA0 (3) They require a high load for buckling. PA0 (4) If they are to have a good buckling performance, it would be necessary for them to be produced batchwise from expensive raw materials. This would lead to their production cost being high and would limit the height of the foam.